narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legacy of Madara: Ryun and Yoshitsune Uchiha Clash!
The reuniting of the Uchiha clan... It was a dream Ryun had held ever since he heard of its destruction by many decades ago. Since then, Ryun, the grandson of Madara Uchiha, the clan's original leader, had risen to claim the title of the strongest living Uchiha; a title earned through years of war, battles with powerful foes, rivalries with the other Yonkō, and tests with seemingly impossible odds. Now Ryun had found them; the people he was looking for. Remnants of the Uchiha that followed his grandfather decades ago when he left the village in opposition to Hashirama Senju's leadership. Together with them, the clan could be reforged. But they would need more than words to be convinced. Ryun had prepared for such a scenario. Before journeying to this location, he had captured and sealed Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. With his control of Kurama, he could possibly convince the remaining Uchiha to follow his leadership. With a leap, Ryun leaped into the valley bellow, now a step closer to achieving his goal. Deep within the heart of the valley sat a man who prided himself for being distantly related to Madara and moreover his power, Yoshitsune Uchiha. Currently he was relaxing against one of the walls of the valley from his recent training to reach his true and complete potential. He would have passed out if it weren't for the sound of footsteps in the distance. A strong gale filled the valley as Ryun approached the man, his long spiky hair blowing wildly along with it, revealing the piercing properties of his Sharingan. This is the man he'd heard of; Yoshitsune. Like him, Yoshitsune was a direct descendant of Madara, though more diluted blood-wise than Ryun himself. This man was the key to convincing the other Uchiha to join him under his leadership. "Uchiha Yoshitsune, I presume?" Ryun began, folding his arms across his chest. "Your physical appearance fits the bill of a descendant of Madara." "Yes I am he, and to whom do I owe the pleasure?" questioned Yoshitsune examining the man in front of him. "He looks almost exactly like him." thought Yoshitsune as he examined the man's physical appeareance and noticed the infamous Kekkei Genkai of his clan, the Sharingan. Yoshitsune tried not to show surprise on his face. A Battle for Leadership "I am Uchiha Ryun. That is all you need know. I've come to gather followers for the restoration of the Uchiha clan." Ryun replied, not breaking his gaze on Yoshitsune for a second. "Why exactly should I follow you when I am content being a roamer with hardly any ties to anyone?" sneered Yoshitsune. "Don't get me wrong now, I want nothing more than to restore our fallen clan but I have no idea what your skills are. I'm not one to follow someone who is weaker than me." continued Yoshitsune in a bored, tired and above all unamused manner. "I thought you might say something along those lines." Ryun replied, sighing as he removed his gunbai from its spot on his back. "In that case, I'll just have to prove to you why only I may lead Uchiha!" With that, Ryun leaped skyward, forming hand seals as he did, "Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!" he declared. Fire rained down from the heavens, threatening to obliterate its target. "Water Release: Water Mirror Technique!" called out Yoshitsune as a mirrored version of Ryun leapt out and copied the technique the real Ryun used canceling the two out. Yoshitsune proceeded to grab the hilt of his sword and drew it out. "Perhaps this battle will prove I'm fit to command our clan even more than you!" declared Yoshitsune as he pointed the tip of his blade directly at Ryun's face. Ryun saw the incoming attack with his Sharingan and quickly pivoted to the right, avoiding the deadly blade. Ryun backpedaled away. He needed a moment to analyze the situation. "A high level Water Release technique, capable of completely replicating and making use of my own technique. That's impressive. Countering such a move is nearly impossible, unless I find a way to prevent my own attacks from hitting me. Luckily..." Ryun thought as Susanoo's ribcage around him, coated in a red aura. His eyes reflected the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; a rare mutation of the Uchiha's kekkei genkai, born out of the transplanting of one set of Sharingan to another Uchiha's body. "With Susanoo active, I can plow right through, even if he uses my techniques against me." he mused. Ryun quickly formed more seals, "Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation!" he declared, sending a blazing, walled inferno in Yoshitsune's direction. Yoshitsune quickly responded by activating his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and summoning forth his own Susanoo in its incomplete form to protect himself from the majority of the attack. "Beautiful technique clansman, I have no doubt that if I hadn't summoned my Susanoo I'd be highly injured. Now let's see what I can do, Amaterasu!" called out Yoshitsune as black fires flooded from his left eye and made its way over to Ryun at incredible speed. Ryun opened his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes further, causing a skeletal arm, holding an orb of Amaterasu to manifest from Susanoo's ribcage. Yoshitsune's Amaterasu was then absorbed by the orb; leaving Ryun unharmed. "Even Amaterasu.. So there are still others capable of Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." Ryun thought to himself. "I'll show him what a real heir to Madara can do with this power." Ryun then activated the full incomplete form of his Susanoo; complete with three arms - one still holding the burning orb. Using its two free hands, Susanoo generated a ring of tomoe, strung together by a thread of chakra. "Yasaka Magatama!" Ryun declared, hurling the immense attack at his foe. Yoshitsune closed his eyes quickly and without showing any signs, activated his Rinnegan. As he heard the mighty Yasaka Magatama inch ever closer he used an ability of the Preta Path, the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, and absorbed the technique. When Yoshitsune opened his eyes they reverted back to his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and bit his thumb and chained hand sighs together, slamming his palm on to the ground after preforming the ram seal. With the Summoning Technique, a cloud of smoke went up as a small wolf pack appeared. Apparently in the smoke Yoshitsune used the Shadow Clone Technique, because ten Yoshitsune now stood with one of them holding a scroll. The one clutching the scroll quickly jumped behind a boulder as the clones and wolves charged forward towards Ryun. Activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan once again, Ryun's Susanoo drew the Tonbogiri and the Wanyūdō; its two other spirit weapons. With a slash from the Tonbogiri, the wolf pack was blown back. "Intriguing.. So even he could awaken Rinnegan." Ryun mused, forming a string of hand seals himself, "Summoning!" In a mighty explosion of smoke, Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, appeared on the battlefield. Ryun's Sharingan appeared in its eyes. The massive demon fox then squared off with the wolf pack as they recovered from the Tonbogiri's earlier strike.